


Your Shirt

by aciesamour



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, First Kiss, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Warrior Cats references, homoerotic fighting, iwaoi if you squint, mainly kyouhaba, mastrubation, swearing like sailors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciesamour/pseuds/aciesamour
Summary: “You wouldn’t do that,” Kyoutani smirked. “You like me too much for that.” He said with a wink before hauling his bag over his shoulder and went to the locker room to put his stuff away as Yahaba blushed so hard he thought he might die.“Wow, who knew Mad Dog-chan was such a flirt?” Oikawa chimed in from behind Yahaba, who had obviously watched this interaction go down.“You’re one to talk Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said while giving Oikawa a smack on the back of the head.“Guys! Iwa-chan is bullying me again!” Oikawa announced and the entire gym groaned in exasperated unison.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 16
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

☾

Practice felt emptier than it usually did, the carts of volleyballs seeming to take up more space than the team itself. After the match with Karasuno, morale was hard to find. Oikawa seemed to be harder to find these days, spending more time with Iwaizumi than ever and his personality had dulled much to the detriment of the team.

Sighing to himself, Yahaba ran a hand through his hair and glanced over to Kyoutani, who looked like he might be a few seconds away from biting someone’s head off. Yahaba internally hoped that person wouldn’t be him.

Despite no longer being scared of Kyoutani as he was when they first met, he’s still a bit wary of him due to his short temper. Sneaking a glance towards him, he was met with Kyoutani’s eyes staring right back. With a bit of a flush rising on his face, he turned his attention to what was at hand, practice.

He knew that once Oikawa left, he would be the next captain. That much was obvious from Oikawa’s mentorship and coach’s persistent comments about how he had to be the better person in his squabbles with Kyoutani. He tried his best to lift the team’s spirits, but he knew what they really needed was time. Time to separate themselves from the loss and from the darkness Oikawa seemed to bring whenever he stepped on the court. Besides time, what the team really needed was another combo like Iwaizumi and Oikawa. They complimented each other well, and despite their constant bickering, they knew how to bring out the best in each other.

“Yahaba, I can see that brain of yours overheating from here!” Watari called across the court as Yahaba jumped.

“Sorry, just spaced out a bit!” He replied with a soft smile.

“Yeah sure,” he said with a snort. “Just focus you moron.” Watari commented while turning back to his task at hand, which seemed to be harassing some first years about receives.

A whistle blew and the team turned, watching as their coach motioned to bring it in for a meeting. Yahaba exhaled with relief as the tense practice finally came to an end. It wasn’t that Yahaba didn’t enjoy practice, he did, immensely. He loved practicing sets and rounding up first years to teach them new skills, it was just harder to enjoy it with Oikawa’s dark presence. He understood where Oikawa was coming from, it wasn’t like he was happy about the loss either, but he had another year. Oikawa didn’t. Yahaba could tell Oikawa wasn’t sleeping much, and the happy teasing attitude he usually had was getting harder and harder to find.

As worried as he was, Yahaba knew he’d be fine. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were planning on going to the same university, and they were both playing volleyball. Iwaizumi, for all his scowls and smacks across the head, really loves Oikawa, that was obvious. Yahaba knew Iwaizumi would pick Oikawa back up again as many times and he needed.

Yahaba trudged into the locker room, exhaustion apparent on his face after a long week of training. He pulled off his shirt and rummaged around in his bag for a new one.

“Shit.” Yahaba announced to the locker room.

A snort was heard behind him and Yahaba turned to see Watari raising an eyebrow in question. “What now?” He asked.

“I can’t find my fucking shirt.” Yahaba answered.

“You mean the one right there?’ Watari gestured to the shirt Yahaba had just taken off.

“No, idiot, I mean my new one. I don’t want to wear this sweaty thing home.” Yahaba replied with a scowl at the disgusting shirt in front of him.

A loud sigh came from Yahaba’s right and he turned to see an annoying, and slightly red Kyoutani handing a shirt out to him. “Here. No one wants to see you naked any more than you have to be.” He said with a grunt.

Yahaba looked down at the shirt, it was a dark red, and it read Seijoh Veterinary Clinic on the front in bold lettering. “Uh, thanks Kyoutani.” Yahaba replied as Kyoutani let out another grunt in acknowledgement. “When can I give this back to you?” he asked.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” Kyoutani said before shutting his locker shut with a bang and walking out of the locker room.

“Damn, that guy is weird.” Watari said from behind him.

“You got that right.” Yahaba said as he pulled the shirt over his head. It was a bit too small, but that was to be expected as he was a bit taller than Kyoutani. It smelled like him too.

✵

Yahaba sat at his desk, still wearing Kyoutani’s shirt. He didn’t know why it was so weird to him, he shared clothes all the time with his siblings and friends. He couldn’t concentrate on the English text in front of him he was supposed to be translating. All he could think about was Kyoutani. His spikes, his rage, his hands. What those hands would feel like while grabbing his shirt and yanking him in for a kiss. How long his fingers are, how they could be used for so many different things.

 _Okay. What the fuck_. Yahaba thought to himself. _Why the fuck am I thinking of Kyoutani like that of all people. Jesus, I need to get laid_. He raked his hand over his face and glanced down, where his dick was already half hard at just the thought of Kyoutani’s fucking hands.

 _No. I am definitely not doing this_. Yahaba thought as he shoved his hands in his pants with a groan. _Stupid fucking Kyoutani. His stupid hands and his stupid arms and his stupid face and his stupid spikes_. Yahaba let out small moans as he twisted his hand up and down his cock, imagining Kyoutani’s long fingers there instead of his own. He was fully hard at this point, picturing Kyoutani pushing him against the locker room wall and stroking him with that stupid smirk on his face. As Yahaba thumbed over his slit and let out a moan, he imagined Kyoutani’s mouth on him, all wet heat and no stupid fucking snarky comments coming out of his mouth. God Yahaba was so close. He thought about Kyoutani taking him all the way down, looking up with those beautiful eyes and Yahaba was coming. Coming all over the shirt Kyoutani gave him.

“Fuck.” 

✵

Yahaba was overcome with shame as he walked into the gym the next morning, Kyoutani’s shirt (now washed) in his bag. How the fuck was he supposed to face Kyoutaini now? He didn’t even realize how much he liked him until he came all over the shirt he lent him. The shirt Kyoutani lent him because he was his friend. Not Yahaba’s new fantasy to project his sexual frustration onto. _Fuck I am so screwed_ , Yahaba thought as everyone entered the gym.

Kyoutani walked in last, late as always. “Kyoutani!” He called as he reached into his bag to pull out the shirt. “Here you go.” He said while tossing it back to him.

“Thanks.” Kyoutani said, before setting the shirt down on the bench and reaching to pull off the shirt he was currently wearing.

Yahaba choked as Kyoutani’s tan, lean back came into view when he picked up the shirt he had set down and pulled it back over his head.

“What’d you do that for!?” Yahaba asked while blushing furiously. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Kyoutani change before, but he was never directly looking while it happened either.

Kyoutani gave Yahaba a shrug. “It’s my favorite shirt, it’s just the most comfortable to practice in.” He said while shoving the old shirt into his bag.

“If it’s your favorite, why’d you give it to me?” Yahaba asked. “What if I had never given it back? You wouldn’t have been able to wear it if I just kept it.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Kyoutani smirked. “You like me too much for that.” He said with a wink before hauling his bag over his shoulder and went to the locker room to put his stuff away as Yahaba blushed so hard he thought he might die.

“Wow, who knew Mad Dog-chan was such a flirt?” Oikawa chimed in from behind Yahaba, who had obviously watched this interaction go down.

“You’re one to talk Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said while giving Oikawa a smack on the back of the head.

“Guys! Iwa-chan is bullying me again!” Oikawa announced and the entire gym groaned in exasperated unison. _At least Oikawa is back to normal_ , Yahaba thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: mentions of blood and cuts

☾

The rest of practice was torture for Yahaba. With the combination of Kyoutani’s earlier flirty attitude and Yahaba’s guilt, his stomach was turning the whole time. Watari kept sending him concerned glances, but Yahaba brushed him off with small, hopefully not fake looking, smiles. Watari seemed to accept Yahaba’s looks and went back to practicing his receives. With Watari occupied, Yahaba hoped he could just have a nice, relaxing practice.

“Yahaba!” Kyoutani called from the other side of the gym. “Come serve for me.”

Well so much for that plan. Yahaba thought while walking over to Kyoutani and grabbing a cart and dragging it to where Kyoutani was standing, looking annoyed.

“You need to work on your serves. Right now, you can’t even get close to Oikawa’s skill.” He grunted at Yahaba while pulling a leg up to stretch.

“Wow, thanks for that vote of confidence Kyoutani.” Yahaba replied, his embarrassment fading and turning to irritation as the seconds passed.

“Well, I wouldn’t have to hound you on it if you just practiced more.” Kyoutani snapped.

“That’s rich, do you not remember when you left volleyball? And stopped coming to practice for months? You don’t get to give me shit about not practicing when you spent months probably staring into fucking space or something!” Yahaba latched his hands on Kyoutani’s shirt as he spoke, anger rising in him and the other boy.

“You fucking prick. You have no idea what you’re even talking about!” Kyoutani retorted.

“I’m pretty sure I do! You’re just a lazy piece of shit who doesn’t deserve to criticize me for my work ethic when you can barely show up to practice on time!” Kyoutani grabbed his shirt, dragging him towards him as he yelled.

His thoughts were cut off as Kyoutani landed a punch on his jaw. Yahaba reeled back in shock before launching himself at Kyoutani. He knew he probably wouldn’t win the fight, but with all the tension he had built up around Kyoutani in the last 24 hours, he just wanted to get some good hits in. He landed with his hips straddling Kyoutani and slammed his fist into his nose, which promptly started bleeding. _His nose looks broken. Good._ Yahaba thought to himself as Kyoutani reached his arm to deck Yahaba again. The punch never collided though, as Yahaba was suddenly being hauled to his feet by the back of his shirt.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?” Iwaizumi yelled as he placed Yahaba back onto his feet as twisted him around to look at him in the eyes. Behind him, Oikawa was helping Kyoutani to his feet, shoving him so he stood next to Yahaba and he could be part of Iwaizumi’s lecture. “You were finally starting to act like teammates! Doing drills together and sharing clothes, I thought you were actually going to make some progress. I guess I was wrong.” He said to them both, laying on the guilt hard with his words.

Kyoutani’s nose still hadn’t stopped bleeding. He was pinching it between his fingers to try to stop the bleeding, but some had still dripped onto his shirt. _His favorite shirt_ , Yahaba thought. _Shit, maybe I am the problem here._

Oikawa moved to stand next to Iwaizumi, arms crossed and looking down at both of the boys. “Your cooperation is vital to this team, you know that right? You set an example as the new ace,” he gestured to Kyoutani, who looked mildly shocked at this title even though it was obvious. “And as the new captain,” he gestured to Yahaba, who blushed and avoided looking at Oikawa in shame. “Your job here is help improve your team, not bash each other’s faces in because of your own tension.” He finished with a frown.

Next to him, Iwaizumi let out a sigh. “We’ll talk about this more later,” he said while giving Kyoutani’s bleeding nose another glance. “Yahaba, take Kyoutani to the nurse, it’s the least you can do after causing the problem.” He said with a glare and the thinly veiled threat of _if you don’t take him, I will make you take him, and probably make you do sprints for the rest of your life_.

Yahaba gulped and nodded, “Yeah, alright.” He said to Iwaizumi, while turning to Kyoutani, “let’s go.” Yahaba led the way with Kyoutani silently trailing behind him. “I’m sorry about your nose. And your shirt.” Yahaba said guiltily as they neared the nurse’s office.

Kyoutani looked down at his shirt in surprise, like he hadn’t even realized it was stained. He looked over at Yahaba’s guilty expression and gave him a shrug. “It’s fine I guess.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.” Yahaba said, guilt still apparent in the way he was wringing his hands and kept looking over at Kyoutani.

“I said it’s fine.” Kyoutani grunted as they neared the nurse’s office. “It’ll only be a minute.” Kyoutani said while entering the nurse’s office. Yahaba could hear him say his hellos to the nursing staff, who seemed to recognize him immediately.

He could hear a chorus of “What is it this time Kentarou?” from the nurses and Kyoutani’s stammering reply as they patched up his nose. After they seemed satisfied his nose had been taken care, they let Kyoutani go, but not without a warning of “take better care of that arm of yours!”

“What happened to your arm?” Yahaba asked softly as Kyoutani exited the office, nose no longer bleeding and a roll of gauze in his hands.

“Just an old injury, its nothing” he said while guiding them towards the locker room. “I need to change out of this shirt, you should go back to practice.”

“No, I’ll stay. I got you into this, I think I should stay here for all of it right?” Yahaba said light-heartedly.

“Alright.” Kyoutani said while opening the door to the locker room and walking over towards his bag. He pulled out a well-worn looking sweatshirt and moved to take the t-shirt off.

“I meant what I said y’know. I’ll buy you a new shirt.” He said more to the floor than Kyoutani, as he was trying to give him some privacy while he changed. “You said it was your favorite, and it’s my fault its ruined, so I’ll get you a new one.” Yahaba looked up as he stifled a gasp at the large cut on Kyoutani’s shoulder, which looked like it had started to scab. “What is that!?” He said while gesturing to the mark.

“Like I said, just an old injury, don’t worry about it.” Kyoutani said while picking up the gauze and twisting it to get a decent amount off, a pained expression on his face as he used his bad arm to unroll.

“Here. Let me do it.” Yahaba said, reaching his hand out for the roll of gauze.

“No, I got it.” Kyoutani said, still struggling to unroll it.

“Jesus, you’re a pain.” Yahaba said while snatching it from Kyoutani’s hands. “Let me fucking help you for once you stubborn git.” Yahaba unrolled the gauze and pulled Kyoutani towards him so he could get a better grip. He then gently rolled the gauze around Kyoutani’s shoulder, making sure it was tight enough to hold, but not tight enough to cut off circulation.

“What is wrong with you man?” Kyoutani said, looking down at Yahaba from where he was squatting so he could be eye level with Kyoutani’s arm.

“What?” Yahaba said, looking back up at Kyoutani.

“I swear you’re mental or something. Twenty minutes you punched me in the face and now you’re wrapping my arm?” Kyoutani said as Yahaba flushed, realizing how close he was to Kyoutani as his breath tickled his face.

“I’m not mental! I’m allowed to be nice!” Yahaba retorted, a frown forming on his face.

“Ugh, whatever, just hurry up already.” Kyoutani answered with a sigh.

Yahaba finished taping Kyoutani’s arm and stood back up, looking Kyoutani in the eyes. “Why won’t you let me be nice to you?”

“Why won’t you let me be nice to _you_!?” Kyoutani retorted. “Every time I try to be nice to you it backfires! Like Oikawa said, we’re the ones setting the example for the first years. You won’t even let me give you my extra shirt without freaking out!”

“When have you ever listened to what Oikawa had to say?” Yahaba snorted.

“Oh never mind, fuck you Yahaba” Kyoutani said, turning back around to look in his bag.

“Hey hey, I’m sorry,” Yahaba said while grabbing Kyoutani’s uninjured shoulder and turning to him so he could look at him again. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately, it’s not you, its me.”

Kyoutani burst out laughing. Yahaba gave him a disgruntled look. “What now!?” he said.

“Sorry, you just-” Kyoutani said before bursting into another fit of giggles. Heat rushed to Yahaba’s face. He has a cute laugh, he thought before getting his wits together. Kyoutani had finally finished giggling. “You just made it sound like we were that couple in American rom-coms going through a dramatic breakup or something.”

“Since when were you the type of guy to see an American rom-com?” Yahaba questioned, smiling.

“What, they’re kinda good.” Kyoutani said, blushing. “Um, do you want to talk about what’s been bothering you?” Yahaba raised an eyebrow at this. “Hey! If you’re going to keep taking it out on me, I’d like to know why.”

“Ugh, its nothing.” Yahaba said, running his hand over his face. “Just stress and stuff.”

“Well that was the fakest thing I’ve ever heard.” Kyoutani said, finally putting the sweater on. _Thank God_ , Yahaba thought. _Those muscles were not helping my thinking_. Kyoutani waved a hand in front of Yahaba. “Hello? Earth to Yahaba?” He realized he must have been staring into space while thinking about Kyoutani’s abs.

“Uh what?” Yahaba stammered, heat rising to his face.

“Stop being fake. I know this problem,” Kyoutani said, gesturing to Yahaba as a whole, “Isn’t just because of normal stress.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Yahaba said. “Let’s get back to practice.”

“Hey! That’s my line.” Kyoutani said with a fake frown that made them both laugh.

“Uh Kyoutani?’ Yahaba said while Kyoutani turned to look at him. “Have you ever seen Love Actually?”

“No, I haven’t. I think I’ve heard of it though, it’s a British movie, right?” Kyoutani answered.

“Yeah it is, uh, do you maybe want to watch it with me?” He asked, looking up at Kyoutani nervously. “I mean, you don’t have to or anything, I just thought it might be nice since you said you like rom coms and stuff.” He stammered as Kyoutani looked at him with one brow raised.

“That’d be fun Yahaba.” Kyoutani said while exiting the locker room, holding the door open so Yahaba could step through. “I’ll only do it on one condition though.”

“And what’s that?” Yahaba asked.

“Serve to me. And try not to bash my face in this time.” Kyoutani said with a smile.

Yahaba grinned. “You got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see, I decided to make this work three chapters instead of two. I just thought it would help round out the story better if I made it three, so sorry for the wait on the last part! It'll (hopefully) be worth it!


	3. Chapter 3

☾

Yahaba felt like he was going to throw up.

He paced around his now newly clean basement, frantically checking his phone for the expected message from Kyoutani. After turning it off and back on again about eight times, he let out a sigh and tossed it back on the couch. It was 6:27 and Kyoutani was supposed to have been at his place at 6:00. Kyoutani was never much for punctuality, but it was odd for him to be this late without notice. Yahaba assumed he had flaked on him.

Yahaba decided to sit and wallow in self-pity for a while, but as soon as his body hit the couch, his phone rang. He dived towards it, turning it over to check who was calling. The phone displayed Kyoutani’s contact name (Kyoutitty) and one of Yahaba’s most prized posessions. An incredibly unflattering photo of Kyoutani asleep on the bench after a particularly exhausting practice game. Yahaba swiped to open his phone and answer the call.

“Hey Kyoutani, what’s up?” He said in the most casual non-desperate voice he could muster.

“Hey. Could you help me with something? I’m by the 7/11 on Maple.” Kyoutani answered.

“Wait but what about-” Yahaba stammered.

“Thanks, see you soon.” Kyoutani said before promptly hanging up.

 _Well, that’s fucking fantastic_. Yahaba thought to himself before turning around and walking up the stairs to his foyer. He grabbed a coat and shouted a quick goodbye to his mom before making the trek to Maple Street. Maybe he just forgot we had plans? Why would he purposely ditch me then call me to help him with something? Yahaba pondered this while walking as quick as he could through the crisp fall air.

✵

Yahaba arrived at Maple Street in record time, jittery with the excitement of seeing Kyoutani and finding out what was so vital that Kyoutani needed his help right away. At first, he couldn’t find him. He paced the street a few times before hearing a loud shout from his right. Yahaba turned to see a group of teenagers fighting, and right in the center of it all was Kyoutani.

 _Jesus fucking Christ_. Yahaba thought to himself before running over to the boys. “Hey! Cut it out!” He yelled while attempting to pull one of the smaller boys of Kyoutani. He seemed to have been holding his own quite well, especially since the fight was four versus one. His only signs of the scuffle being a cut above his left eyebrow and the way he was standing with his right-side forwards, obviously guarding a bruised left side. The smaller boy Yahaba had grabbed turned and punched Yahaba right in the nose. _Well fuck._ Yahaba thought before hitting the ground with a thud. Just as the four boys were about to target their wrath onto Yahaba, a siren was heard behind them and all six boys looked up in fear.

“Fucking run!” One of the taller boys, supposedly the ringleader, shouted as the group bolted.

Kyoutani grabbed Yahaba’s and pulled him to his feet, “let’s go!” He shouted as he dragged Yahaba, still disoriented, behind him.

“Why are we running? They attacked us!” Yahaba shouted into the wind as Kyoutani pulled him down street after street. Yahaba could hear a few officers chasing behind them, and one of their sirens was on.

“It doesn’t matter who started it! If we’re still there they’ll book us anyways!” Kyoutani said while he grabbed Yahaba’s shirt by the collar and shoved him into an alleyway.

“What are we doing! If we stay here, they’ll catch us, right?” Yahaba screeched and Kyoutani slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up dumbass! They’ll run right by us if we stay quiet!” He whispered as Yahaba stuck his tongue out onto Kyoutani’s hand. “Did you just lick my fucking hand? What are you, twelve?’ He said with disgust as he moved his hand away from Yahaba’s mouth.

“That’s what you get for dragging us into this mess!” Yahaba whispered. He could hear a gradual thump of footsteps from around the corner. They were close. “Kyoutani! They’re coming!” He said frantically.

“I have a plan, just go with it okay? They’ll just ignore us if we do this.” Kyoutani whispered even quieter than before.

“Go with what-” Yahaba’s words were cut off as Kyoutani shut him up with a kiss. _What the fuck_. He thought as Kyoutani’s slightly chapped lips pressed against his own.

Kyoutani broke away from the kiss to whisper a muttered “trust me here,” before Yahaba got the message. _Oh right, kissing him back_. Yahaba thought before Kyoutani was pulling him back in.

Yahaba considered himself to be a fairly decent kisser. He’d kissed a few girls at small parties, even though most of those were just quick kisses that made both of them blush. Even so, he thought he had the basics down pretty well. That all went out the window when he was kissing Kyoutani. His warmth seemed to envelop him as Kyoutani moved towards Yahaba with earnest, his hands moving to rest in Yahaba’s hair. Kyoutani was an amazing kisser. His every move seemed to draw Yahaba further in, filling him with butterflies and making every fiber of his being feel as though it was on fire.

The footsteps of the officers passed right by them. The officers obviously didn't notice nor care about some kids making out in an alley. They could hear the loud stomping of boots pass on the concrete and once a few seconds of silence had passed, Kyoutani broke away from Yahaba.

“Well, that worked.” Kyoutani said with a smirk.

“Yeah.” Yahaba breathed, with a bit of red tinting his cheeks.

“Let’s get out of here.” Kyoutani said before grabbing Yahaba’s arm and pulling him out of the alleyway. “Sorry about all that, but those guys totally deserved it.”

“Why?” Yahaba replied, his mind still foggy from the earlier events.

“You’ll see.” Kyoutani answered.

✵

Kyoutani had led him to another alleyway. As much as Yahaba trusted him, this was starting to get seriously shady. _What could possibly be worth fighting four guys for?_ Yahaba thought as they stepped further into the alley.

“Here.” Kyoutani said, his voice moving towards a whisper. “Stay here for a second, I’ll be back.” He said before continuing into the darkest part of the alley. The sun had set while they were walking, and it was almost impossible to figure out what Kyoutani was doing. _Oh my god. What if this is just a super elaborate plan to murder me? Kyoutani’s hot and all but it’s not like I know him super well. What if he’s a fucking murderer! My photo in the paper will better be attractive._ Yahaba thought while waiting for him, cracking his knuckles to calm his nerves.

A light suddenly flickered on and the alleyway was filled with dim light. It wasn’t quite enough to see everything clearly, but it was better than nothing. “Yahaba, come here!” Kyoutani called, his voice still quiet. Yahaba cautiously walked down the alley, still nervous about the whole potential murder thing. “Look.” Kyoutani said as Yahaba got closer and he peered over to look over Kyoutani.

Despite every possible outcome having come to his head as soon as Kyoutani had told him they were going to see something; this was definitely not what he expected. Sitting in front of him was a litter of kittens and their mom. Yahaba’s eyes widened as he looked down at the kittens, who holed up next to their mom at the first sight of Yahaba. “Kyoutani, what is this?” He asked.

“I know it looks weird, but I found them when I was going for a smoke break the other day. They just looked so sad and cold, so I decided to feed them. They’re actually really sweet.” He knelt down and reached his hand towards the mom, who sniffed his hand then gave a soft meow has Kyoutani pet her gently. “I came back to feed them earlier and those guys were harassing them. Like kicking dirt and shit and talking about how they were gonna torture them for fun. I scared them off earlier, but they challenged me to another fight later and I knew if I won, they’d leave the cats alone.” He said, while looking up at Yahaba.

“Wow, that’s… really noble actually.” Yahaba said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

“What, you don’t think I’m noble?” Kyoutani retorted, a frown forming on his face.

“No! I just wouldn't expect it over a bunch of cats.” He said, gesturing to the litter. “Did you name them?” He asked.

Kyoutani looked down at the ground, a flush spreading on the back of his neck. “Yeah, I did.”

Yahaba grinned. “So, what are their names?” He questioned.

“You can’t make fun of me okay?” Kyoutani said, the blush spreading even further.

“I promise, scouts honor.” Yahaba said while saluting Kyoutani.

Kyoutani snorted, “you’re not a Boy Scout.”

Yahaba dramatically gasped. “How dare you! I was the top scout cookie seller last year!”

“You idiot, Boy Scouts don’t sell cookies. They sell mulch or some shit.” Kyoutani laughed.

“Oh. Well, anyways, stop procrastinating my question.” He said, raising an eyebrow at Kyoutani.

Kyoutani sighed. He pointed at the first kitten, who was a gray tabby. “That one’s Graystripe,” he pointed at the next kitten, who was ginger, “that’s Firestar.” He gestured towards the last kitten, “and that’s Leafpool.”

Yahaba burst out laughing. “You named them after warrior cats characters!?”

“You said you wouldn’t make fun of me!” Kyoutani said with a glare.

“Hey, that was before I knew you were a giant nerd.” Yahaba said, bent over and clutching his stomach in laughter.

Kyoutani glared again, before turning back to the kittens. “I asked my mom if I can keep them. She said I could as long as I paid of their food and stuff.” He said.

“Well, that’s good. I’m sure they’ll love to have a father who’s a furry. You’ll fit right in!” Yahaba said with a laugh.

“Hey! I am not a furry!” Yahaba retorted.

“Hmm, we’ll see about that.” Yahaba said as his phone buzzed. _Please be home by 8:30 in time for dinner_. The text from his mom read. “I got to get home, my mom wants me there for dinner.” He said, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

“I’ll walk you.” Kyoutani said, getting to his feet. “Bye kids, see you tomorrow.” He said to the cats, who let out small meows in response.

They carried on silently for a while, both content with each other’s company.

“Hey Yahaba.” Kyoutani said.

“Yeah?” Yahaba said, looking over at him. “I really am sorry about the kissing earlier. I didn’t give you any warning or anything.” Kyoutani said, looking down at the ground.

“It’s alright, I didn’t mind. It was kind of nice actually.” Yahaba answered, heat rising to his face.

“Oh. Really?” Kyoutani asked and Yahaba nodded in response.

“Cool. You want to do it again sometime?”

Yahaba gaped. “Are you asking me out on a date?” He questioned.

“Yeah, I’m trying at least. So, what do you think?” Kyoutani said, wringing his hands together.

“That’d be nice. Yahaba said as they arrived at his house.

Kyoutani beamed. “Maybe we can actually watch that movie next time.”

“So, you didn’t forget?” Yahaba asked.

“Nah, I have a memory like an elephant, I never forget anything.” Kyoutani said with a grin.

Yahaba leaned in, giving Kyoutani a soft kiss. “See you later Mr. Elephant Brain.” He said before walking inside, giving Kyoutani a small wave goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me through all of this! I really hope you enjoyed! <3

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://aciesamour.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/aciesamour)


End file.
